Un tournant décisif
by HIK3TSU
Summary: Une journée de plus dans la vie de Naruto Uzumaki. Terne, triste, amère ... Comme toutes les précédentes, quoique ...


**Disclaimer**  
_Tous les personnages présents dans ce OS sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto, à qui je les emprunte pour animer cette histoire. Je tiens à préciser que je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris._

**Beta-Lecture : Merci Tigrou19**

oOo

Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais resté étendu. Immobile, mes membres s'engourdissaient un peu plus chaque instant. Tendant l'oreille, j'essayais de discerner les mouvements à l'extérieur qui troublaient la quiétude du crépuscule. Je tentais de rester éveillé, luttant contre mes paupières toujours plus lourdes. Déjà mes songes me tendaient la main, mon corps semblait s'enfoncer dans l'épais matelas. Ne pouvant résister plus longtemps, je me laissai glisser dans les bras du sommeil.

A peine quelques heures s'étaient écoulées qu'un feulement meurtrier déchira la nuit ; autour de moi les ténèbres s'épaississaient, me plongeant peu à peu dans l'abîme. Je me levai brusquement, mon cœur tambourinant au creux de ma poitrine et m'empêchant de reprendre mon souffle. Je jetai un regard anxieux aux abords de mon futon pour m'assurer que j'étais bien seul. Je fus soulagé de constater que ma chambre était vide : à part ma respiration saccadée, rien ne rompait le silence pesant. Tout était si calme, je devais me rendre à l'évidence, ce hurlement atroce n'était que le fruit de mon imagination. Encore une fois, ce cauchemar m'avait réveillé en sursaut. Refermant les yeux, j'essayai de me calmer ; en vain.

oOo

Mon corps se décrispa et ma respiration se stabilisa ; je parvins enfin à m'apaiser. Lâchant un long soupir, je croisai mes bras derrière ma tête tout en me laissant retomber nonchalamment sur ma couche. Je fixais distraitement le plafond de la pièce, songeant à la manière dont j'allais occuper la longue journée qui m'attendait. Les gargouillements de mon estomac coupèrent court au flot de pensées tourbillonnant dans mon esprit. Parvenant enfin à repousser l'épais kakebuton, je me redressai péniblement pour m'assoir en tailleur. M'efforçant de garder les yeux ouverts, je n'eus qu'à tendre le bras pour m'emparer de la brique de lait posée sur la table basse avoisinant le futon. L'opalescent liquide rance qui ruisselait lentement vers mon estomac m'écœurait ; si j'avais eu le choix, jamais je n'aurais risqué de tomber malade pour calmer ma faim grandissante.

Je parvins enfin à poser un pied à terre, le contact avec le parquet frais me fit frissonner. Je troquai rapidement mon pyjama bleu ciel contre un pantalon gris et un t-shirt blanc quand mon regard s'arrêta sur le tatouage qui entourait mon nombril. _L'avais-je depuis ma naissance ? Etait-ce un message laissé par mes parents ? Avait-il une signification quelconque ? Etait-ce un symbole traditionnel représentant mes origines ?_ Je n'en avais aucune idée ; ce n'était pas la première fois que je l'examinais, pourtant il m'intriguait toujours autant. Plus je grandissais et plus ce besoin de connaître la vérité s'imposait à moi. Mon esprit s'égara un instant, je sentais mon estomac se nouer ; cette étrange marque était l'une des pièces du puzzle sombre qui occultait le berceau de ma vie. Ma vision se troubla, un filet d'eau dégoulina sur mes joues en se dirigeant vers mes lèvres. Un instant plus tard, le goût salé de mes larmes m'arracha de ma torpeur.

Je me dirigeai vers la fenêtre et l'ouvris. Une légère brise fraîche chatouilla mon visage ; mes peines s'évanouirent. Essuyant mes joues sur mon avant bras, j'observais le village se réveiller paisiblement. Les rues étaient en effervescence, les volets des habitations et magasins s'ouvraient les uns après les autres. Les commerçants déployaient les tentures avec entrain pendant que leurs femmes étalaient le stock de marchandises sur les tables. Déjà des clients discutaient entre eux, attendant d'être servis. Le soleil s'élevait dans le ciel, baignant de sa lumière les quartiers de la ville d'où montaient les cris de joie des enfants. Fasciné par ce spectacle, j'avais franchi la baie pour m'assoir sur l'avant toit ; ce ballet avait beau être habituel à mes yeux, j'en savourais chaque instant avec émerveillement. Je pris une grande inspiration et, basculant ma tête en arrière, je fermai les yeux sans pouvoir m'empêcher de sourire. Je retrouvais peu à peu le moral, oubliant ma nuit difficile.

oOo

Les rayons du soleil commençaient à faire roussir ma peau mate, il devait être aux environs de midi. Je serais resté encore des heures ici, à contempler ce mouvement tacite qui animait les rues, seulement la faim tenaillait mon estomac. Je n'avais pas de temps à perdre en réflexions inutiles, une priorité de taille s'imposait à moi : je devais trouver quelque chose à avaler. Quelques instants plus tard, j'arpentais l'avenue que j'observais précédemment. Je me dirigeais chez Ichiraku à toute vitesse, car n'ayant pas d'argent, je mangeais chez lui en échange d'un coup de main : chaque jour en fin de journée je nettoyais sa boutique et faisais la vaisselle. C'était à mon avis un maigre prix pour deux repas, mais il avait promis de me nourrir tant que je ne gagnerais pas de quoi le payer. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'étais heureux d'avoir un endroit où manger, je lui en étais reconnaissant.

« Ohé, Naruto ! », s'exclama le cuisinier en me voyant approcher.

Je criais un « Bonjour ! » enthousiaste accompagné d'un grand signe de main.

« Ha ha ha ! Je t'ai préparé et servi un grand bol de nouilles. »

« Super ! », avais-je répondu en humant le délicieux fumet qui chatouillait mes narines.

Attrapant une paire de baguettes d'un geste vif, je lançais un « Bon appétit ! » avant de contempler le bol avec un regard avide. Les ramens de chez Ichiraku étaient d'une saveur incomparable, les meilleurs de tout le pays. A chaque fois, c'était comme si j'en mangeais pour la première fois, je me régalais. Sitôt mon premier bol terminé que j'en commandais un deuxième sous le regard amusé du cuisinier. Mon repas étant terminé, je décidai de profiter d'un moment de répit pour observer les gens longer la rue.

Certains souriaient à d'autres quand ils se croisaient, d'autres se réjouissaient de tel ou tel événement pour telle ou telle chose. Les enfants avaient l'air d'être heureux, ils jouaient ensembles, profitant de l'instant sans se préoccuper du reste. Mon ventre se comprimait, je sentis la bile enflammer ma gorge ; étouffant une plainte de douleur, je tentais de retenir mes sanglots. J'aurais tant donné pour éprouver la même sensation : pouvoir jouer avec des enfants de mon âge sans être sans cesse traité comme un monstre par leurs parents. _Pourquoi fallait-il que je sois privé de ce bonheur, à quel titre ? Etais-je si dangereux pour les habitants du village ?_ J'avais beau éviter d'y penser, la vie était vraiment injuste avec moi. Je ne pouvais pas me retenir plus longtemps, j'allais fondre en larmes quand le vieil homme posa une main sur mon épaule.

« Hé, qu'est ce que tu as prévu pour aujourd'hui ? »

Il arborait un air compatissant, il n'avait surement eu aucun mal à deviner que je me sentais mal. Aussi il s'était dépêché de m'adresser la parole avant que je craque. En me forçant, je parvins enfin à afficher un petit sourire qui détendit le visage crispé du commerçant.

« Je … Je ne sais pas encore, je vais surement aller faire un tour. »

« Je t'attends ce soir pour nettoyer ma cuisine, tu me raconteras à ce moment-là. D'accord ? »

Je lançais un « Ca marche ! » en adressant un rapide signe de main à Ichiraku. Je forçai le pas pour rejoindre la forêt : je n'attachai aucune importance à ce que j'allais faire tant que j'étais loin de toute source de tristesse.

oOo

J'avais à peine passé les portes du village que mes peines refaisaient surface avec une violence accrue. Je courais de plus en plus vite, le vent poussait mes larmes jusqu'à mes oreilles avant de s'engouffrer dans mes cheveux. Séchant tant bien que mal mes joues d'un geste du poignet, je m'enfonçais un peu plus dans le bois verdoyant. Plus je m'essuyais les yeux et plus mes sanglots noyaient mon visage. Ma vision était si trouble que je n'avais pas remarqué la racine qui me projeta à terre. En dépit de la douleur qui brûlait mon genou gauche et le bras que j'avais levé pour me protéger, cette chute avait le mérite d'avoir stoppé mes larmoiements.

Je parvins enfin à me relever ; reprenant mon souffle, je me trainai jusqu'à l'arbre le plus proche pour m'y adosser. Il fallait que je bouge mais mes courbatures me décidèrent à rester assis encore un peu. Ma respiration se faisait de plus en plus longue et je sentais ma tête s'incliner vers l'avant, cet endroit était si paisible. Un léger bruit métallique siffla au dessus de moi et une petite branche s'écrasa sur ma tête. Instinctivement mes yeux se posèrent à l'endroit où se trouvait la branche il y avait encore quelques instants. Soudain un rire moqueur attira mon attention : un jeune homme riait en faisant tourner un couteau entre ses doigts.

« Il ne faut pas t'endormir là petit, les lieux sont dangereux. », railla-t-il.

« Hé, je ne dormais pas ! », rétorquai-je en me frottant la tête.

L'homme se retourna et, étouffant un petit rire moqueur, il disparut. _Avais-je rêvé ?_ Il s'était volatilisé dans un nuage de fumée. C'était la première fois de ma vie que je voyais ça ; _Et si c'était un fantôme ?_ Même si je n'y croyais pas, cette dernière pensée me fit frissonner. Le lac n'était plus très loin, me relevant lentement je décidai de me remettre en route. Au détour d'un sentier caillouteux j'aperçus enfin la retenue d'eau qui s'étendait sous mes yeux. Comme à mon habitude, je grimpai dans l'arbre le plus proche du lac pour avoir une meilleure vue.

oOo

J'appréciais cet endroit car, ici, il n'y avait personne pour m'insulter où me montrer du doigt. Ici je me sentais à l'aise, même si j'aurais préféré jouer en ville avec d'autres enfants. Cette fois, je ne laissai pas mes peines prendre le dessus, j'estimais avoir assez pleuré pour aujourd'hui. J'entendis au loin une voix, sans avoir pu discerner les mots qu'elle formula. Aussitôt l'air sembla se comprimer et s'enflamma en une grosse boule de feu rougeoyante ; de part et d'autre du brasier, l'eau s'élevait dans le ciel en petites colonnes de vapeurs. Puis, comme elles étaient apparues, les flammes s'étouffèrent ; le spectacle n'avait pas duré plus de quelques secondes.

Le soleil m'éblouissant, je levai la main pour discerner le lieu d'où était partie la boule de feu. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent : _était-ce possible ?_ Non, je devais me tromper. Un jeune garçon se tenait à l'extrémité du ponton qui avançait dans l'eau, sur la rive opposée. L'échine courbée, il avait appuyé ses mains sur ses genoux : il était essoufflé. Il revêtait un large t-shirt cobalt, des brassards lui couvrant les poignets et un short blanc. Ses longs cheveux noirs parcourus de reflets bleus ondulaient au gré de la brise. Derrière lui en retrait se tenait un homme qui lui ressemblait fortement, c'était peut être son père ; il l'observait attentivement avec un air empreint d'admiration.

Le garçon se redressa, composa plusieurs signes avec ses mains et il énonça « Katon ! Technique de la boule de feu ! ». Puis, prenant une grande inspiration il porta ses doigts devant sa bouche et souffla. Le filet d'air qui s'échappa s'incendia aussitôt en un long trait de feu. A l'extrémité de ce dernier les flammes s'accumulaient, formant une sphère d'environ deux mètres de diamètre.

« Plutôt impressionnant, hein ? », commenta une voix derrière moi.

Je sursautai, manquant de tomber de la branche où j'étais et de m'écraser par terre. Je pivotai pour faire face au trouble-fête ; je ne m'attendais pas à me retrouver devant l'homme que j'avais croisé plus tôt dans la forêt.

« Aaah ! C'est vous qui m'avez balancé une branche sur la tête tout à l'heure ! »

« C'était pour ton bien, cette forêt n'est pas un lieu sur pour les gamins de ton âge. Au fait, comment tu t'appelles ? », demanda-t-il en souriant.

« Naruto … Uzumaki Naruto. »

« Oh, je vois. Et que viens-tu faire par ici ? »

« Je me promène. », lui répondis-je, en espérant qu'il gobe mon mensonge.

« Viens, il est l'heure de rentrer au village. », déclara-t-il en se levant.

oOo

L'homme qui m'avait proposé de me raccompagner portait ce qui semblait être un uniforme : une veste militaire kaki ornée d'un tourbillon rouge dans le dos, et un pantalon noir. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient attachés derrière sa tête et son front était couvert par un bandeau. Une longue cicatrice horizontale courait de sa pommette gauche à sa pommette droite en passant sur son nez. Il jetait de temps à autres un regard vers moi pour s'assurer que je le suivais bien. J'avais déjà vu des hommes habillés comme lui dans les rues de Konoha, c'est surement pour ça que j'avais jugé que je pouvais lui faire confiance. Et pour une fois que quelqu'un m'adressait la parole, autant en profiter.

« Hé, pour le garçon tout à l'heure … », hasardai-je.

« Tu veux savoir si c'est lui qui lançait les boules de feu, et comment il s'y prend ? »

« Oui. »

« La technique suprême de la boule de feu est naturellement apparentée à l'élément feu. Les ninjas qui sont capables de l'utiliser malaxent leur chakra pour la matérialiser. Cette technique est redoutable quand elle est maîtrisée, et on raconte que chez les Uchiwa, elle est signe de maturité pour les membres du clan. », expliqua-t-il en souriant.

Même avec de la bonne volonté, je n'avais pas compris un seul mot de ce que m'avait expliqué l'homme qui s'était présenté à moi comme un enseignant : Umino Iruka. _Technique_, _élément feu_, _chakra_, _Uchiwa_, … Tous ces mots tournaient dans ma tête sans que je ne puisse leur attribuer une signification. Tant pis, je m'intéressais plus à la boule de feu qu'au blabla qui tournait autour.

« Dites, monsieur Iruka, vous aussi vous pouvez faire des boules de feu comme ce garçon ? », demandai-je avec impatience.

« Non, je ne maîtrise pas l'élément feu. »

« Ah … »

« On aura surement l'occasion d'en parler plus tard. », relança-t-il avec le sourire.

Au bout du chemin se dressait le portail de l'enceinte du village. Le trajet du retour m'avait semblé beaucoup plus rapide que l'aller.

oOo

A peine après avoir passé le portail, Iruka s'arrêta et fixa le ciel. Levant la tête à mon tour, je constatai qu'il restait encore quelques heures avant que le soleil ne se couche. L'enseignant sortit les mains de ses poches pour saisir un rapport que lui tendaient les deux gardes postés à la porte. Il y jeta un regard distrait et, après l'avoir plié, le glissa dans une de ses poches. L'homme brun observa longuement les rues du village, il avait l'air inquiet. Après un instant d'hésitation, il se retourna vers moi et afficha un sourire gêné.

« Tu rentres chez toi tout de suite ? », demanda-t-il.

« Non, je dois aller aider Ichiraku à nettoyer son échoppe. »

« Tu fais ça pour te payer à manger ? »

« Oui, en attendant de gagner de l'argent, je n'ai pas le choix. », expliquai-je la mine basse.

« Je dois te laisser Naruto, j'ai du travail. Et puis, il ne faut pas faire attendre Ichiraku. », reprit-il en souriant.

J'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête ; Iruka avait raison, il fallait que je me dépêche si je voulais mériter mon repas pour ce soir. J'avais à peine eu le temps de faire quelques pas que l'enseignant m'avait rattrapé.

« Naruto, j'ai oublié de te dire : je forme les jeunes aspirants à l'académie, si un jour tu te décides à devenir un ninja au service de ton pays … »

Voyant mon visage s'éclairer, l'homme poursuivit.

« Sache que les shinobis ont plusieurs missions à accomplir, la protection du village et de ses habitants en fait partie. De plus, ces soldats d'élite sont connus et reconnus par la plupart des gens, et ce à travers tout le continent. Réfléchis-y sérieusement ; si tu choisis de t'engager, alors inscris-toi à l'académie, j'y serai ton professeur. »

Sur ces mots, le jeune homme se volatilisa. Je n'avais pas compris tout ce qu'il venait de m'expliquer, mais j'avais quand même retenu une chose : les _ninjas sont connus et reconnus à travers tout le continent_. M'élançant en direction du magasin d'Ichiraku, je ne pus empêcher un sourire d'excitation de fleurir.

J'avais d'ores et déjà fait mon choix. Je comptais entrer à l'académie et travailler dur pour devenir un ninja. Il fallait absolument que je devienne le meilleur de tous, quel qu'en soit le prix. De cette façon, tout le monde serait bien obligé de me reconnaître à ma juste valeur et de considérer mes qualités.


End file.
